The Lost Senshi
by Bard of Prey
Summary: *UPDATED EP 3* A teenager in Egypt is confronted by an ancient Egyptian God and told that she is leader of the legendary Lost Senshi. She must now find and educate the other four Lost Senshi before an awakened demon destroys the world. Season 1
1. Introduction: Prelude to a Senshi

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and it's characters do not belong to me. I do not use them for personal financial gain, only for my own and others' online entertainment. Please do not reproduce this work in anyway without my permission, since the new characters and plot are mine and have been copyrighted. If you would like this story for an archive or other online source, please email me for permission prior to posting.  


  


A Short Note From the Author:  


  
Just a short note from me, the author of this story. "The Lost Senshi" is a fanfiction series based upon the *idea* presented in the Sailor Moon Anime. It revolves around five civilizations which existed after the Planetary kingdoms. These five kingdoms were all on Earth and all interconnected in various ways. I will be posting the first season of the series on FanFiction.net. The rate at which I post them will depend upon the rate at which they are reviewed. So, you read and review, and you'll probably get to read them more quickly.  
  
In addition to this, the episodes will be posted on the website I dedicated to my fanfic series prior to their posting here. (This website is currently undergoing an overhaul so don't expect much.) If you enjoy the stories and feel inspired to Role-Play in this Universe feel free to email me. The only parts we've filled on the RPG are Brenna and Tanen, so the rest are up for grabs. I would also be more than happy to give some readers a 'sneak peek' of episodes in return for some advance criticism for those willing to volunteer. (Just Email me.) I greatly appreciate the time you spend reading and reviewing these stories.  
  
Thank you!  
God Bless!  
Bethany  
Ottiga@aol.com  
  
  


**Introduction  
  
**

After the Moon and Planetary Kingdoms were destroyed, new civilizations emerged. The human race would not give up on a dream of peace, harmony, and utopia. These ideas were combined to create five civilizations. However, evil never dies.  
  
The evil in this world would not stand to see these ethereal places thriving. An evil king sent five demons to destroy the countries. One man, a prophet and 'god' from Atlantis, foresaw the death and destruction to come. He warned these five utopias that death was near. They only had time to evacuate a select few.   
  
In the twenty-first century, these survivors have five descendants. They must be found, educated, and reunited.  
  
These five girls now have the power to transform into the Lost Senshi. Each carries the power which destroyed their once thriving kingdom. But, the story does not end here. Somewhere in the darkness a demon awakens from perpetual sleep. He knows the Lost Senshi are coming, and he will do anything to stop them.  
  
The fight will cost them dearly as they encounter the five demons who destroyed their homes. Each battle will prepare them for the final showdown. Together, they will travel to the kingdoms they once thought lost and gain new acquaintances with every turn. In the end, they will be forced to meet the king who sent forth these five demons. In that battle, there can only be one winner.  
  
  


**_Welcome to the world of the Lost Senshi!_**  
  
Stay tuned for more.....And don't forget to post a review.   
If you would like to contact me..don't hesitate to email me at Ottiga@aol.com


	2. Season 1--Episode 1--Awakening

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and it's characters do not belong to me. I do not use them for personal financial gain, only for my own and others' online entertainment. Please do not reproduce this work in anyway without my permission, since the new characters and plot are mine and have been copyrighted. If you would like this story for an archive or other online source, please email me for permission prior to posting.  
**

  
The Lost Senshi  
_Episode 1: Awakening_  


  
  
Tanen's eyes slowly focused on the world around her. It was dark, despite the bright noonday sun of the Sahara. The brilliant rays of sunlight were not able to penetrate the walls of the underground chamber. Only a few wisps of the golden beams played upon the upper walls, allowing enough light for her to see shapes around her. Her mind was clouded, the fall had caused her to forget how she'd even gotten to this strange, dark place. Slowly, the memories began to fill the holes in her mind. She remembered leaving the base camp and wandering through the sand-filled desert. She clearly remembered the feeling of sand giving way beneath her feet and falling into a darkened pit. She must have lost consciousness for a bit because everything went black after that.  
  
A movement caught her attention. "Is there anyone there?" There was no reply to her question. And yet, she knew she had seen movement. Thinking quickly, she chose a different language. She tried Arabic, Spanish, English, and even Japanese with no result. Now she was no longer curious, but angry. She struggled to her feet, ignoring the pain in her ankle. "I know there is someone there!" Groaning she spoke angrily in Arabic. "Muhammad, you had better not be playing a trick on me or you will die."   
  
Again there was movement as the figure left the protective shadows. He was dressed in the ceremonial robes of the ancient Egyptians. Tanen backed up a few paces and reached into her jacket to find her pocketknife. "Who are you?" Her voice did not quaver with fear, but with a challenge, as if she was provoking the man.  
  
"I am Amun."  
  
"Yep, sure you are!" She began to laugh. "Muhammad is up to this isn't he, he thinks it will be funny to make the little American girl believe a mummy is after her. Well, I am not going to fall for it. No way! I know who Amun is, no fooling this 'Yankee.' Amun, is an Egyptian god. He isn't alive. He isn't even real."  
  
The man seemed a bit puzzled by her outburst. His face softened with understanding. "Wosyet was wise to send Amun to you. You are indeed the girl Amun has been seeking."  
  
"Girl you've been seeking? Listen buddy, whatever you're selling, I don't want any!"  
  
"You said Amun could not be alive. But, you are mistaken, young one." He smiled at her again, as if he was sharing a secret with her. "Chons could aid in Amun's transport through time."  
  
She nodded. "Yes, the Egyptian god of time could certainly do that, if he existed!"   
  
Amun sat down slowly on a slab of limestone in the center of the room. "Come to Amun's side, child. You have much to learn of your destiny. We have very little time to spare, they need you as soon as possible."  
  
Tanen took a seat next to the man, drawn by the force of curiosity to hear a story which would change her life forever.  
  


~~LS~~LS~~LS~~LS~~_  
_

  
Tanen stared up at the foreboding building in front of her. "I think I'm going to go home now." She said softly to herself. "Nothing is worth going in this place. It looks like it should be called the "Alcatraz Academy for Gifted Students."   
  
"Can I help you?" The voice shocked Tanen into a squeal and a quick about-face.  
  
"I'm just looking for my dorm room." She held out the paper she'd been given when she registered.  
  
The woman looked at it for a moment and smiled. The grin gave her face an insincere, almost nauseating air. "Third floor. It's a big red door, you can't miss it."  
  
"Thank you." Tanen responded politely. She entered the building cautiously and mounted the stairs. Why had she come here anyway? She couldn't quite remember. It had seemed like such a good idea when she'd filled out the application. At least she wouldn't have to sit through another one of the boring lectures she'd had to undergo at her public school. However, this building looked like it should be the gateway to the underworld. And, she had no idea what her roommate would be like.  
  
Tanen mounted the stairs carefully, looking around at the deserted stairwell. It looked like the stuff of which horror movies are made. She almost expected a man in a strange mask to burst from the shadows and attack her with a machete. Of course, she was allowing her imagination to run wild. "Well, Amun, I'm here. Now, what?" She questioned as she finally reached the red door she'd been told to find.  
  
The voice filled her mind with a warmness and a calmness she had never before experienced. 'You will go into your room. You know why you are here.'  
  
Yep, I'm on an ancient lost civilization goose chase. She thought wryly as she entered the dorm room.  
  
A girl looked up from her perch on the bed. She was slightly taller than Tanen, but thinner. She had long strawberry blond hair falling in natural curls to mid-back. Her eyes were a beautiful green color, like polished jade. She smiled invitingly. "You must be Tanen! I'm Leilani Sina, your roommate."  
  
Tanen brightened immediately. So, she hadn't been stuck with a complete loser. This girl seemed to have all the makings of a best friend. "Yep, I'm Tanen Roberts, nomad extraordinare."  
  
Leilani raised an eyebrow at the remark and patted the bed next to her. "I think before we start unpacking all our stuff, we should get to know each other better." Leilani spoke with a foreign lilt. Tanen prided herself in her ability to place accents. It sounded Southern Pacific, but she couldn't be sure.  
  
"Okay, let me see, a five minute bio. Well, my mother is an anthropologist and my father is an Egyptologist. I spent most of my early childhood in Egypt. I was born in the middle of the desert while my parents were on a dig. So, I have a joint citizenship, Egypt and the US. I used to stay with my grandparents during the school year and attend my mother's alma madder. But, when I got the pamphlet for this school, I thought it might be nice to strike out on my own and see the world. It's hard being away from the folks, but I get to visit them every vacation. So, I'll survive. In my free time I like to read historical novels, visit museums, hang with friends, or learn a foreign language. My mother calls me a linguistic sponge because I can learn any foreign language in a little under a week." She smiled with pride. "That would be all about me. Your turn, Leilani."  
  
Leilani shyed a bit. "Call me Lani, most of my friends do."  
  
"No problem, Lani. So, where are you from?" Tanen asked when she realized the information was not forthcoming.  
  
Lani frowned. "You'll laugh at me, everyone does."  
  
Tanen shook her head. "Nope, I can't laugh, it's not in my chemical make-up. Besides, there's nothing funny about where people live. Home is home. Heck! I live in a tent, can't get any worse than that."  
  
Lani smiled appreciatively. "I am from Easter Island. I lived in the village there with my parents. The town is very small, and the school has only one room. My parents thought it would be best if I left the island and received some education from here. I learned to speak English from our teacher. She also runs a mission."  
  
Tanen looked at the girl in awe. "Really? You're from Easter Island. I didn't even realize there was a town on the isle. That is amazing! I would give my eyeteeth to see those Moai. I've heard the ancient carvings are unbelievable."  
  
Lani looked a little puzzled by the girl's excitement. "You know of the Moai?"  
  
Tanen nodded. "You bet! I've read just about every book on ancient cultures my old school library had. Laugh? I would never laugh at Easter Island, that is way too cool!"  
  
Lani beamed pulling a necklace from beneath her shirt. "My grandmother gave me this before she died. It is a piece from a Moai. She said it coursed with the magic of the ancients."  
  
Tanen put an arm around the girl's shoulders. "Lani, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."  
  


~~LS~~LS~~LS~~LS~~  


  
The woman entered the darkened room quickly, closing the door behind her. "I am here, Dark One. The girls have all arrived and are becoming acquainted in their rooms."  
  
"Good." A voice hissed from the shadows. "You have done your job well, Priestess."  
  
The woman bowed her head in submission. "My purpose is too serve you only, Master. When will the girls' show themselves?"  
  
"Patience, Priestess. You must have Patience. You and the others have done your job well. You scoured the world looking for these Lost Senshi. I do not believe any of them are aware of their gifts yet. We must find them, and kill them before they become fully awakened."  
  


_Stay tuned for more.....And don't forget to post a review.   
If you would like to contact me..don't hesitate to email me at Ottiga@aol.com_  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Season 1--Episode 2--Winds of Change

**The Lost Senshi**  
_Episode 2: Winds of Change_  


  
Ramona straightened her uniform skirt carefully. "Well, I for one just don't understand why we have to put up with people like that anyway. I mean, this is a private school. We shouldn't be forced to attend class with welfare students or that awful little dust bunny." Ramona shuddered. "She says her parents work in Egypt. Isn't that just disgusting! I would rather die than go anywhere near that nasty litterbox they call a country."  
  
Candy nodded her approval. "And what about that girl she's always with, Lani. Now, she's just disgusting. She claims she comes from Easter Island. I think she's a pathological liar."  
  
Heather wrinkled her nose. "This place isn't at all like I expected it to be. It's so...so....mainstream."  
  


~~LS~~LS~~LS~~LS~~  


  
Tanen watched the 'in' crowd gathered around Ramona's locker talking. School had only been in session for two days, and already the cliques were set.   
  
Ramona was abnormally pretty. She was exquisitely tall, with long legs, a killer figure, and a thick black mane of hair that made even Tanen a little envious.   
  
Whether the girls were intending to be mean, or just lacked any compassion, Tanen didn't know. But surely they were aware that every word they spoke bounced down the hallway to assault her. Tanen rubbed her ear angrily. It took all her self-control not to transform right there and hit the little bimbo with blast of quicksand. Of course, she knew Amun would yell at her so loudly she would be unable to sleep for weeks. So, she squelched the urge and reminded herself that Ramona wasn't immune from the torments of the populous either.   
  
Lani leaned over to her conspiratorially. "I hear her father is a drug czar in Colombia."  
  
"Maybe that's where all her brain cells went."  
  
Both girls laughed loudly at the joke.   
  
Lani pulled Tanen's arm. "C'mon Dustbunny, I'm hungry." She yelled loud enough for Ramona and her clones to hear her.  
  
Tanen winked. "Sure thing, Psycho!"  
  


~~LS~~LS~~LS~~LS~~  


  
Lani looked around the cafeteria in disdain. "Well, it looks like the tables are already taken. We can sit at the nerd table, the jock table, the bimbo table, the boring table...."  
  
"What about the table over there." Tanen pointed to a table at the back of the room. "Isn't that the girl from our English Class."  
  
"Yeah, her name's Brenna. She looks like she's sitting alone." She smiled broadly. "We can't allow that, can we?" Before Tanen could stop her, Lani was halfway across the room. She halted in front of Brenna. "Hi! I'm Leilani Sina, Lani to friends. I was wondering if maybe Tanen and I could sit with you?"  
  
Brenna looked up, the shock evident in her pale face. She self-consciously tucked a strand of blond hair back up into her bun. "That would be nice. I'm Brenna Taliesin."  
  
Tanen smiled and took a seat across from the shy girl. "You're from Great Britain aren't you, Wales I think?"  
  
Brenna again gave them a look of surprise. "How did you know?"  
  
"I pride myself on my lingual abilities, that includes identifying accents." Tanen explained.  
  
"Oh." Brenna looked slightly disappointed. She turned her blue eyes back to her food.  
  
"We better warn you, eating lunch with us will brand you for the rest of the year." Lani whispered. "Ramona the goddess has taken a special liking to us. She enjoys insulting us and giving us degrading pet names."  
  
"I like Dustbunny." Tanen interrupted. "I think it's cute."  
  
Brenna gaped. "She calls you Dustbunny?"  
  
"Only because I was born in the biggest sandbox in the world, Egypt." She snickered.  
  
"Of course, I'm the pathological liar." Lani joked. "Ramona refuses to believe that I'm from Easter Island."  
  
"Easter Island?" Brenna's eyes now grew to the size of her open mouth.  
  
Lani nodded, "Yep, that's where I get my big head."  
  
Tanen choked and spit food across the table. "No more jokes, I don't want to feed Brenna like a baby bird."  
  
Lani shrugged. "All's fair in lunch and war."  
  


~~LS~~LS~~LS~~LS~~  


  
Lani threw the book down in disgust. "I'm never going to get this report done. I can't believe any teacher assigns reports on the first day of school!"  
  
Tanen glanced up from her math homework. "Go to the library, I'm sure they'll have something."  
  
"I would....but......"  
  
"But?"  
  
"I've never been to one before." Lani finally explained. "We didn't have one on the island."  
  
"Well, gee whiz girl. You should have just told me." Tanen pulled her shoes from under the bed. "I'll be your guide."  
  


~~LS~~LS~~LS~~LS~~  


  
"Priestess, it is time we tested the waters. Send out a minion. We shall see how many of our Senshi are prepared to do battle." The creature in the darkness ordered with a maniacal laugh.   
  
The woman bowed low. "You command and I will obey, Great One."  


  
~~LS~~LS~~LS~~LS~~  


  
Ever since Amun had visited her and given her that golden scarab beetle pendant, Tanen had been paranoid. She could still hear his voice ringing in her ears.  
  
'You must find the other Lost Senshi. The darkness has awakened, it will want its revenge. Be careful, child, the evil is everywhere.'  
  
Tanen stiffened with the sound of footsteps behind her. Her breath came in short gasps, she slowly turned around. Lani followed her gaze as she too turned to face their shadow. There, standing in the darkness of the courtyard, was an enormous creature. It appeared to be part human with the fangs of a serpent and the tail of a scorpion. Tanen gasped. Lani stood completely still, taken aback by the wild image in front of her.  
  
Tanen pulled the pendant from under her shirt and gripping it firmly in her fingers she shouted. "Atlantis Ankh Power, Make Up!" A warm light enveloped her body as she began to shimmer. The ground beneath her feet started to spin in a clockwise manner, forming a whirlpool which quickly sucked her beneath the surface. When she was barely visible, the ground began to spin in the opposite direction. This time, she began to rise, her body completely caked with wet sand. The ground hardened beneath her feet and the sand covering her body shattered, falling to the ground. There she stood, the girl Lani thought she had known, in a strange sailor outfit with a skirt that was all together too short. The skirt, collar, and boots were colored a medium brown with gold bows on the front and back.   
  
It took only a moment for the transformation to take place, all of the wondrous events Lani had witnessed took but a minute to change the familiar figure of her friend into a strange woman she no longer recognized. Tanen's eyes immediately flew to the creature, anger burning in their depths. "I am Sailor Atlantis, the Senshi of the lost continent. The Egyptians may have worshiped scorpions, but I know you're just a bug. In the name of Atlantis I will triumph over the evil which destroyed them, and that means you!" She declared angrily as she brought her hands above her head. "Atlantis Sand Storm..." A cyclone of sand collected around her body as she brought her hands to point at the creature. "Gale!" The sand shot toward the minion like a bullet from a gun. Sailor Atlantis turned to Lani worry filling her voice. "You'd better go, Lani, there's no telling how this is going to end."   
  
Lani nodded and held completely still as the necklace she wore around her neck began to glow a brilliant blue. Atlantis's eyes widened as she noticed a strange mark on her friend's forehead. "I don't believe it." She whispered. A growl from the creature forced Atlantis to turn her attention back to the monster.   
  
Meanwhile, without knowing quite why, Lani brought her hand up to touch the ornately carved Moai around her neck. In an instant, a change began to take place. Her body too began to shimmer a pale blue as she was lifted by a gust of wind and taken up into the air. The wind gently formed a sort of cyclone around her as she was lifted up and then placed back on the ground. For a moment, she stood dazed not quite sure of what had happened. A shout from Atlantis brought her back to reality. "Help!" Atlantis cried as she dodged a shot of venom from the creature's tail.  
  
Lani frowned at the creature. "Nobody attacks my best friend and gets away with it you overgrown potato bug!" She brought her hands out from her sides and shouted "Lemuria Wind Chill...." The wind rose from the ground around her, her breath was clearly visible through the frosty air. "Freeze!" The wind gusted towards the scorpion-man, freezing him solid.  
  
Atlantis smiled in gratitude and knelt down. Crouching low she placed both hands flat upon the ground. "Atlantis Quicksand......" The ground became viscous under her hands "Surge!" The soft ground moved forward in a wave of sand. The creature was swallowed into the depths of earth faster than either Sailor Senshi could blink.  
  
Lani turned to her friend in complete bewilderment as she saw Tanen dressed in her normal clothes. She looked down at her own attire and yelped. "I think I must be coming down with something. I was hallucinating."  
  
Tanen patted her friend on the back. "No, Lani, you weren't dreaming. It was real. Come back to the room, and I'll explain."  


  
~~LS~~LS~~LS~~LS~~  


  
"Okay, what was going on?" Lani demanded as Tanen closed the dorm room door.  
  
"You aren't going to believe it if I tell you."  
  
"Try me."  
  
Tanen sighed. "In July, I was visiting my parents in Giza. I took a hike out in the desert and stumbled into a burial pit. I learned of a story. I suppose now, I'll have to explain it to you."  
  
"You'd better."  
  
"Long ago, there were kingdoms on almost every planet in the solar system. But, those don't have anything to do with us. There were also five prominent civilizations established on Earth. Each one was interconnected. They communicated, traded, and depended upon one another. They were what we would now consider a Utopia. A perfect kingdom. However, there were dark forces who did not want mankind to be happy. They sought that which made each kingdom special. They tried to destroy the kingdoms, and almost succeeded.  
  
"But, Amun, an oracle and god, saw the destruction in his dreams. He called the spiritual leaders from the five kingdoms together. They prayed for a solution and finally reached one. There were tales of daughters from the planetary kingdoms traveling forward in time and being reborn. There, they had special powers to fight against evil.  
  
"The leaders decided they too would designate these soldiers, or Senshi as they're sometimes called. Only, they did not have the power to send that many people through time. Not then, anyway. So, instead, they evacuated the royal families and allowed the destruction of their homes.   
  
"Amun alone was sent thousands of years into the future. Here, he attempted to find the descendent of the royal family from the lost continent of Atlantis. Sadly, they died out completely. I was chosen to fight on their behalf. I am not descended from the royal family. But, in my lineage, there is some Atlantean.   
  
"I have to prove myself to Atlantis and the other leaders. That means finding the other Senshi with little or no help. I'm not even given the names or locations of their civilizations." Tanen sighed. "I should have known you were a Senshi though. After all, Easter Island is one of the most famous lost colonies in the world."  
  
Lani sat quietly through the narration. She couldn't explain it. But, for some reason she believed Tanen. "Actually, the lost civilization was known as Lemuria. My grandmother told me stories about it. She called it a paradise." Lani paused, sitting straighter. "She said it was perfect until an evil force came from beyond and destroyed the trees and resources they needed to survive. There were great monsoons that cut off trade with others. They starved to death."  
  
Tanen nodded slowly. "Atlantis was a beautiful, lush kingdom of green before the evil came. Then, the rivers dried, the plants died. The continent became a desert. The people died slowly, until the sea itself swallowed them whole."  
  
The two girls sat in silence for quite sometime. Each was thinking about the destruction the kingdoms must have known. Finally, Lani took Tanen's hand. "We have to find the others, Tanen. We have to. That thing tonight, it wasn't just a freak of nature. Something sent it. Something evil. It was sent to kill us and it won't be the last."  
  



	4. Season 1--Episode 3--Earth, Wind, and Fi...

**The Lost Senshi**  
_Episode 3: Earth, Wind, and Fire_  


  
Ms. Kali stalked up and down the rows of students. "I can't understand why so many of you are having trouble with this class. I try to teach in an interesting manner, but I get no respect. You don't even attempt to do your homework." She glared at Ramona. "So, I've come up with an exercise. Anyone with a grade lower than a 'C' in this class will be assigned to a group with someone who has an 'A' or 'B'. You are going to study with them and write a report on a topic of their choosing. They will then grade the paper. You kids are going to have to learn to get along with each other and study harder. Unfortunately, so few of you are doing well that I'm going to have to assign two average people to every above average person."  
  
Tanen cringed. She knew she was one of the above average ones. After all, history was her passion.   
  
"Tanen Roberts you will be working with Leilani Sina and Ramona Querida."  
  
Lani slumped in her seat.  
  
Ramona was much more vocal about the decision. "But, Ms. Kali you can't make me work with those ingrades. I can't bear it!"  
  
Ms. Kali scowled. "Then you will flunk the course, and you will be forced to go home."  
  
Tanen could almost see Ramona fold inward on herself.   
  
Ramona felt like crying. She had to work with those girls or she'd have to go home. She couldn't go home. Her father wouldn't let her.  
  
"You will have the rest of the day to work on this." Ms. Kali stated with a sly smile. "You are dismissed."  
  


~~LS~~LS~~LS~~LS~~  


  
"Okay, well I guess I have to decide what you're writing about." Tanen pondered the decision for a moment. "I know!" She grinned. "It's always been upsetting to me that people never bother to learn about the history of their homeland. But, history isn't just the chronology of events. So, I want you to write a paper on the mythology behind an ancient civilization in your homeland."  
  
Lani smiled. "No problem." She walked off to the computer lab with a spring in her step.  
  
Ramona lagged behind. "But I don't know anything about any ancient culture."   
  
"What's that then?" Tanen asked, pointing at a sculpture around her neck.   
  
"This?" She held up the stone. "Oh, daddy gave this to me for my fourteenth birthday. It was my mother's." Her voice trailed off as she dropped the necklace back in place.  
  
"So, you don't know what that is?" Tanen asked patiently.  
  
"No."  
  
"It's a pendant designed after the South American god Kulkulcan. Why don't you go look him up on the internet? Then, the next time anyone asks you what the necklace is, you won't have to say 'I don't know'. And, you can learn some history in the process."  
  


~~LS~~LS~~LS~~LS~~  


  
Tanen settled down in a corner of the library with a book. She had discovered a wealth of historical novels in the Academy's reference shelves. Now, she might get the opportunity to read a few. After all, she was looking for any information on lost civilizations. Where better to look than in history books?  
  
Tanen was enjoying the sojourn of class. Although she loved history, she found something about Ms. Kali very unsettling. It was a first impression she couldn't overcome.  
  
"Excuse me, do you know where the books on Cambodia are?" A voice interrupted her calm reverie.  
  
"What?" She looked up at a smiling girl with a black eye. "I'm not exactly sure where they would be. I don't work here."  
  
"Oh." The girl sounded disappointed. "You just looked like someone who knows her way around the library."  
  
Tanen smiled. "You're right there. I bet I can find you a book or two on the Khmer Rouge." She stood up and stretched her cramped muscles. "By the way, I'm Tanen."  
  
"I know." The girl responded. "You're in my gym class."   
  
Tanen examined her face more carefully. "You're right! You're Nita aren't you?"  
  
"The very same." She declared with a lavish bow.  
  
"If you don't mind my asking, where'd you get the shiner?"  
  
Nita faltered a bit. "I wanted to see if I could out box one of the guys at the YMCA. If you think this is bad, you should have seen him."  
  
Tanen looked at the girl with interest. "You can box? That's pretty cool. Can't say I've ever met a female boxer before."  
  
Nita smiled. "I do all that stuff." She rolled up the cuff of her pants. "I got this when I hit the cliff while I was rock climbing."  
  
Tanen held up her own arm. "I got this scar from the USS Indianapolis..." Nita looked at her blankly. "Sorry, that would be a 'Jaws' joke." Tanen plucked two books from the shelves. "I believe these are what you were looking for."  
  
"Thanks. I guess I'll see you around then. I owe you one."  
  
Tanen grinned. "And, I will collect, have not doubt about that."  
  


~~LS~~LS~~LS~~LS~~  


  
"Priestess, send another minion. They overcame the first. They will not succeed this time."  
  
The woman bowed before him. "No one can triumph over you, my Lord."  
  


~~LS~~LS~~LS~~LS~~  
  


Lani looked up from the console and out into the library. The computer lab was paneled with windows that looked down from the balcony onto the library below. The library was all but empty, save for Tanen lounging in a chair.  
  
Suddenly, Lani froze. She'd seen something moving beyond the door. The crash of broken glass rang through the library, breaking the silence.  
  
Lani quickly pulled her Moai out. "Moai Monolith Power, Make-Up" She yelled as the transformation took place.  
  
Tanen looked from her own position as the glass scattered before her. She felt something fasten around her feet. She tried to loosen them, but was unable to do so. Then she saw it, a snake the size of a school bus hovered over her holding her feet in its long tongue.  
  
"I am Sailor Lemuria, the Senshi of the lost kingdom. Libraries are places for safe study and silence. You are making too much noise. I am sworn to fight those creatures which destroyed my home, and that means you!"  
  
"Lemuria levitation...." Lemuria bent down and held her hands above the ground. "Lift!" Quite suddenly, Tanen began to float above the ground. The snake seemed confused by the action.  
  
From the distant book shelf came a familiar voice. "Maya Lava..." A pool of lava formed before the new Sailor. "Flow!" The wave of lava moved swiftly towards the creature. It was incinerated by the heat, leaving only the tongue still wrapped around Tanen's feet.  
  
"Thanks, you guys." Tanen tried to unwrap the sticky tongue from her legs.  
  
"Let me just tell you this, Dustbunny. You owe me big time! I broke a nail."  
  
Tanen squinted at the figure. "Ramona?"  
  
"That's Sailor Maya to you."  
  
"How?" Lemuria asked.  
  
"While I was doing that stupid research and my necklace began to burn. I tried to take it off, but when I touched it, I saw this Mayan city being destroyed by fire. It just kind of came over me."  
  
Lemuria shook her head. "I don't believe it!"  
  
Tanen tried to smile. "Well, I'm Sailor Atlantis...you two killed that thing before I could transform. Nice job."   
  
"And I'm Sailor Lemuria." Lani muttered.  
  
Ramona, now clothed normally, eyed them carefully. "I'll do this Sailor thing because my mother would want me to. But, when we're in public, I don't know you." The girl walked off angrily.  
  
Lani sighed. "Some things never change. I can't believe we're stuck with her!"  
  
"Look at this way. Three down, two to go." Tanen attempted to cheer her friend.  
  


~~LS~~LS~~LS~~LS~~  


  
"How could he fail, Priestess? Twice you have sent the minions, and twice they have failed. Now there are three of them. You will kill them before there are more, or you will suffer the consequences." The demon hissed from the shadows. "I will taste their blood or yours."  
  



End file.
